B's & E's
by Cullen's Pink
Summary: Without "Twilight," these two would have never met. Meet this double for Edward and this double for Bella: Do they have a future outside the set?


**-(( B's & E's ))-**

Author's Notes

This is a short one shot of two people meeting on set: they are doubles for Bella and Edward. When flirting at work and going out with the crew isn't enough for them anymore, they decide to exchange numbers.

* * *

**(( B's Point of View ))**

* * *

Friday, E's asked for my number because I want to go to his next gig. I demanded my heart to slow it's rapid pace and the butterflies to catch their nap as he entered my digits into his mobile. Then, I got a text less than an hour after work:

**_B's BABE,_**

**_May I call you tomorrow?_**

**_E's_**

Giddy has no boundaries and I replied: _**Sure. Looking** **forward** **to it. ;) **_ (We wink at each other all day at work. Almost. It's our playful "Hi... See you over there.")

**_Glad ;)_**

**_E's_**

Tingles tingled and I showered. I busied myself - read, wrote, and slept. Saturday came and I was sipping on my coffee when he called me.

For the first thirty minutes, I concentrated on breathing normal. We talked about his upcoming event at length, along with how we spend our free time. I told him that I like to write. He told me that he's an online professor of Literature and Folklore.

E's asked about my writing; and all I could say between giggles is "I'll tell you later." He invited me to rehearsals on Sunday after I told him I wanted to be his groupie. He saw the logic in my knowing the songs and their lyrics.

Sunday was fun. Meeting his band, watching him. I brought lunch. He gave me his CD. I had to go; so, he walked me out. We both were nervous. Standing by my car, E's said he hoped I had a good time and I mentioned that I think I could watch him all day. He opens my door, we kiss, and he plans to pick me up for work in the morning.

Monday morning is full of texts before he arrives; which is fifteen minutes before we need to leave. I show him my place, refuse to talk about my writing, and he makes me an offer.

If he takes me to his class tonight, I tell him about my writing. I agree. We make out as he drives us to work. We meet in makeup at lunch and round first base.

I'm beyond ecstatic about how things are progressing, including the fact that E's just as pleased. I dress for the occasion: I'm telling him... might as well have fun with it.

* * *

**(( E's Point of View ))**

* * *

I pull up to B's house and grab the bouquet. It feels like a date, sorta. I can't wait to show her my classroom and I can't imagine why she's so shy about her writing.

I ring the doorbell.

She opens the door, swiftly, with a huge grin on her face "E's..." She sees the flowers and I love her excitement. She gestures to them, then motions to herself.

"Yeh." I chuckle. "You like them?" I hand them to her.

"Yes. Daisies are my favorite and the top I'm wearing happens to have daisies on it! Crazy coincidence!"

As I follow her to the kitchen, she's bubbling over with enthusiasm, and I examine her top. "Wow" and "WOW!" That is interesting, plus she looks amazing: short sleeved white sweater, short denim skirt, and blue ballet slippers.

She places the flowers in a vase, kisses me sweetly saucy, and we are on our way. It's a short drive and we have twenty minutes before students arrive.

She coos over my room, my desk, my chair, and chalkboard. Kissing my lips, she holds to my tie, sensually. "Guess I can tell you before your students get here. I don't want it to... shock you away." She crinkles her nose at chosing her words. Then, B's tells me about fan-fiction. How she uses the "Twilight" cast. I tell her I want to read her work and she blushes.

I can feel my pulse quicken as B's words form "Adult, Erotica." I request the link, ask her to read it to me, plead. She says she'll write something on the chalkboard; but I have to close my eyes.

It takes a minute before I hear the writing and then she has me take a look: in cursive "The instructor makes her stay after class and Bella gets a spanking for not wearing panties." I might have moaned under my breath.

"I want to read your writing, B's." I nod in appreciation and the bell rings. She erases the words from the board and races to the front to take a seat.

I greet my five students, handout the test, and start the timer; letting them know they are dismissed once they complete the essay. I gave one to B's too because she held out her hand and winked at me.

At my desk, I have a seat with my sights set on B's. When I open my planner, there's some silky light pink panties with tiny black pok-a-dots. I want to touch them, smell them, knowing they are from B's.

Thoughts of what she wrote on the chalkboard and I wonder. I take a sharp, deep inhale. I chance a glance to see her looking at me with her head down. She's pretending to focus on the exam and uncrosses those legs, she scoots down in her scoot with her legs spread, showing me. Mercy mercy me, my wondering has been validated.

I spend the rest of the time, playing scenarios, fantasies through my head. The last paper is given to me before the ringer sounds and I walk them to the door. Locking it behind them. "Miss B's" I try my stern serious tone "come to the front of the classroom and take the chalk in hand." Her steps are hesitant at first; but when our eyes meet, she gasps subtly. Marching to B's, I raise her skirt to her hips, groping at her breasts while bringing my hands to her neck.

With my face in her's: "Write _**'My panties belong to my instructor' **_while I paddle your cheeks." She moans as I turn her to the board, smacking her behind with my entire hand.

**-((Thanks for Reading))-**


End file.
